Fly High, Birdie
by ChickCanWriteNow
Summary: Just a random one-shot I wrote the other day! First time posting, so be gentle! PruCan and a tiny-tiny dash of FrUK. Matthew's got a ton of studying to do, but he can't keep his mind off of his plans with Gil later. He needs a break, but with the awesome Gil, he can always suspect a surprise, right? P.S. Summaries aren't my strongsuit. J Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated as always


Matthew sighed and flopped onto his bed, exhausted. His book bag was gently set beside his bed, somehow intimidating even in its short stature. The boy groaned and rubbed his face with both hands, blocking the stupid bag from view. He had so much studying to do, so, so much...

_ Or you could just not do it,_ he thought ruefully. But that wouldn't be very good. He was proud that his grades outshone his brother's. Sure, Alfred made up for it in social interaction and sports, but that was a whole 'nother deal.

"Why can't I just run away?" Matthew groaned halfheartedly into his palms. Alfred chose that moment to walk in.

"Bro, you look like death," he said bluntly, frowning at Matthew with slight concern etched into his face.

Matthew leveled him a glare through his fingers. "You would, too, if you took all of these classes."

His brother merely shrugged in response. "That's your own fault, Mattie. Our folks told you not to stress yourself."

"I know." Matthew removed his hands and set them over his stomach, lounging on the bottom bunk. His view of the ceiling was obscured by Alfred's precious top bunk; once again, he was outshone by his brother.

Alfred's frowned deepened. "Mattie, are you okay?"

"Fine, fine. I just need a break."

Perfectly timed, Matthew's phone buzzed. He tried not to show his bubbling excitement as he snatched it from his pocket and lazily scrolled to the new message.

_ Hey, Birdie, r we still on 2nite?_

Matthew smiled and began to type his reply before Alfred snatched for it. "Who is it? Who is it? Mattie, who is it?"

"None of your maple syrup," Matthew responded coolly, maneuvering the phone so he cradled it against his chest. Alfred leaned over him, straining with his curiosity.

"But _Maaaaattiiiiiie~!"_ his brother whined, sticking out his bottom lip and pulling out his puppy dog eyes.

Matthew rolled his own eyes; he had seen these way too much. With a renewed vigor, he texted back:

_ Definitely. I need a break._

Send.

"Mattie!" Alfred shoved Matthew's shoulder playfully. "Who was it?"

Tell him? Alfred _was_ overprotective; perhaps he would try to keep Matthew from sneaking out? Either way, he decided to lie. "It was Kiku asking me a math question from the homework."

"Really? He asked for help? Awesome!" And with that, Alfred was out of the room, supposedly off to chat with his Japanese friend. Matthew didn't care if the lie was doomed to be caught; being rebellious was actually pretty fun.

As if to accentuate that fact, his phone buzzed again.

_ Awesome! b sure 2 say hi 2 alfred 4 me_

_ We both know that is a very bad idea,_ Matthew texted back, smiling again. Tonight was going to be fun, even if it was just a night out. He would be with Gilbert. Even the name made his heart flutter a little. Alfred would hold this so high over his head of he found out.

Another buzz. _But it'd b fun!_

_ I don't need an extra barrier to sneak out of tonight._

_ Yeah, sure... Still 11, rite?_

_ Yup._

_ Awesome. C u soon, Birdie._

_ You too, Gil._

Matthew sighed and tucked the phone back into his pocket, blushing. How on earth he was with Gilbert, he didn't know. All that really stuck in his mind was that he was now _with_ Gil. And it was amazing.

He sat up and gazed at the backpack, backtracking. He could at least get a head start...

* * *

"So, Matthew, how are your studies?"

Matthew perked his head up from his meal. His father, Arthur, smiled at him knowingly while Alfred stuffed his face.

"They're fine," he answered breezily. "A little much this time of year, but I'm fine."

Arthur nodded and turned back to his own plate as Matthew's papa, Francis, spoke up. "Matthew, you know that if you need help, your papa's here, _oui_?"

"Yes, Papa." Matthew sighed internally and got to work on the rest of his food.

* * *

"Good night, boys." Francis swept into the room, kissing both boys on their foreheads. Even though they both had long outgrown the childish gesture, the brothers enjoyed it every night.

"Good night, Papa," they chorused.

"Night, boys," Arthur said from the doorway. Francis bent down slightly and kissed him on the cheek, as well, making him blush despite the constant repetition of such a trite act.

"Night, Father," the boys said again.

And so their dads were gone, leaving the two boys alone. Matthew wondered whether or not his brother was asleep yet, and glanced at the clock anxiously. He still had a whole to wait, at least. But he couldn't wish for nothing more than to be able to speed up time.

"Mattie?" Alfred murmured, his words already slurred by sleep.

"Yes?" Matthew answered, hugging his stuffed bear to his chest. Kuma always calmed his nerves.

"Don't work too hard, okay, Bro?"

Nothing like a guilt trip right before sneaking out. "Yeah, sure, Al," Matthew whispered. Alfred was already snoring.

Just then, a tap at the window sounded. Matthew immediately perked up and cocked his head. Another tap. He grinned and slipped out of his bed, still fully dressed. Gilbert was at his window, smirking.

"It's early, Gil!" Matthew whispered, unable to hold back his smile.

Gilbert snickered. "C'mon, I'm never on time, Birdie."

"I know that, but Alfred _just_ fell asleep!"

"Good thing, too." Gilbert reached out and grabbed Matthew by his arms and leaned back, pulling him through the window. Matthew yelped, but let himself be dragged out. His lips brushed against Gilbert's ever-so-softly, eliciting another flutter in his heart.

He met Gilbert's crimson eyes with his own indigo ones and asked, "What was that for?"

Gilbert smirked. "I missed you, Birdie." He kissed Matthew again, but pulled back before anything could really happen. Before he could release his adorable birdie, Matthew leaned up and rubbed his nose against Gilbert's in an Eskimo kiss.

"You too, Gil," he said affectionately, dancing out of the albino's grip. He turned around and slowly eased the window back down before turning back to Gilbert and grinning. "Where are we going?"

Gilbert had already taken his hand and run off. "Better keep up, Birdie!"

"Where are we going?" Matthew panted, smiling like a maniac.

"Somewhere." Gilbert smirked devilishly and turned down a path. Matthew immediately recognized the dimly lit area; it was the park. The moon danced across the pond surface, seemingly surfing on the water. This was new. Gilbert never took Matthew to some place like this.

"Why here, Gil?" Matthew asked suspiciously as Gilbert flopped down against the trunk of a tree by the pond's edge.

"You said you needed a break." The answer was so blunt, so honest, Matthew wanted to throw his arms around Gilbert's neck. But he just sat down beside his companion awkwardly.

"I thought you wanted an adventure," Matthew muttered, blushing. Gilbert glanced at him, that endearing smirk still present on his face.

"We have forever for an adventure, and it won't be possible if you crack under the pressure." Gilbert glanced at his birdie. "They're not working you too hard, are they?"

Matthew shrugged. "Nothing I can't handle."

Gilbert's smile widened as he chuckled. "And you say you and your brother are nothing alike."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You both try too many things at once. Alfred's always bothering other people with his business, or taking too much of other people's stuff to deal with on his own. You, on the other hand, never ask for help when you need it." Gilbert put his arm around Matthew's shoulder and pulled him to his body. "You can ask the awesome me for help anytime, Birdie."

Matthew scoffed, glad that Gilbert couldn't see the brilliant red shade his face was taking on. "I doubt you know how to do my homework."

"But I can give you a pep talk," Gilbert quipped, rubbing Matthew's shoulder affectionately. "And my awesome could rub off on you."

"You rarely do your work, Gil."

"Which gives me plenty of time to convince you to do yours."

"And why would you do that?"

Gilbert's smile disappeared as he gazed out at the pond. Matthew stared at his eyes, begging for him to turn and smile again. That smile always made everything better.

"I'm not cut out for that kind of stuff," Gilbert said cryptically. He met Matthew's gaze again and smiled. "But you are. I will make sure that my birdie will fly as high as he can go."

"I can't take you into the sky with me," Matthew almost-whispered. Darn him and his stupid voice.

"Of course not." Gilbert's eyes flashed dangerously, eliciting yet another thump in Matthew's chest. "I will be down here, ready to catch you if you fall."

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Hi! You haven't seen me before, I bet; this is my first post ever! I wrote this little thing the other day, and was told it was good. So I thought I should make it my first post, and here we are! Sorry if there are formatting issues and such. This system's really new to me. ^J^'**

**Feel free to review or favorite, and thanks for reading! -Chick**

**P.S. If this is received well, I may post more one-shots during February for a sort of Valentine's Day celebration. Fingers Crossed~**


End file.
